our_eternal_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Politz and Maria
Politz and Maria are Pokemon, specifically a pair of the human-made Porygon-Z. Nero and Lolita first obtained them from a contest in which they won "Customized Pokemon" from Silph Co. in the Kanto region. These "customized Pokemon" were in fact Porygon - a species of Pokemon created by humans as living computer data. They were colored on Nero and Lolita's instructions before they were "activated" and became living beings. Currently they exist within and manage the Xtransceiver Network. Appearance These two Pokemon appear to be a pair of "origami cranes" made with advanced 3D graphics. However, their shape is quite odd and somewhat more resembles a hummingbird due to modifications to their programs. Maria is colored black and red while Politz is purple and magenta. Personalities Politz and Maria have actually gone through personality changes throughout their modifications. When they were first obtained they spoke using technical-sounding synthesized voices and used phrases like "AFFIRMATIVE" or "NEGATIVE" in their communication. However, when they were upgraded to Porygon2 they spoke with much clearer and distinct voices. However they still mostly used computer-lingo to communicate, they began to show more emotion and intonation in their speech. Then, when they were temporarily stolen and modified with "dubious data" into the most advanced form of Porygon-Z, their personalities went through a complete modification. They are a bit more zany than before, and they seem to have much more emotion. As well, they took on distinct personality roles with Politz talking and acting like some kind of wacky butler, and Maria taking on the roll of an equally wacky maid. The pair will often lavish people with compliments for even the simplest of completed tasks. The pair seem to much prefer these personalities, however, and claim that they've never felt more alive. Abilities Politz and Maria are unique in the fact that they can exist both within electronic space and outside in reality. Before establishing their contracts, Nero and Lolita kept them within their Pokedexes (which was how they managed to get stolen) and the pair assisted them in managing the data stored within, and rarely battled. However after they were transfigured into Porygon-Z Nero and Lolita immediately established contracts with them to prevent further meddling with their bodies. After Ling modified the Xtransceivers to work on a private network that connected their group, Politz and Maria were discovered to have the ability to exist within this network and travel along these magic bonds from device to device and manage the network as a whole. As well, Porygon2 has been noted as having the ability to work in space, so naturally Porygon-Z can as well. However, Porygon-Z also have modifications to work "in alien dimensions", though this hasn't been explored. However, neither of them require the ability to breathe or eat, and have always survived without food, water, or air. As Xtransceiver Network Administrators As Politz and Maria manage the Xtransceiver Network for Ling, the pair are often at her beck and call for information about the network and how it holds up when the group is separated. Using the network the pair can detect how far each individual person is from another, though they cannot use exact GPS coordinates as every world has a different layout (albeit only slightly for some). As Network Administrators the pair also greet each new user of a Xtransceiver, collecting the magical ID signature and other information when the new user first activates the device and showing them around the features of the magical screens. Each Xtransceiver also has a specific call button that will signal for one of them, in case the user needs help or wants to send a personal message without calling. Interestingly, the pair have displayed the ability to bring physical objects with them through the network as "attachments", though they note that the amount of space for such things is very limited. It has, however, shown to be at least enough to transport some boxes of healthy granola snacks and fruit juice cartons (as Nero sent to Mio in a "care package" after hearing about her weight woes). Trivia *Politz and Maria are such part of the Xtransceiver system that Ling has made them the official mascots of the system when she markets the original package to new worlds. She has even programmed 3D models that resemble the pair to walk new users through the set-up and help processes, using recordings from the true pair. Politz is included on models marketed to female users while Maria is included on models marketed to males. They have been noted to lavish just as much praise as the real deal.